


such confident words for a clueless wife

by sopdetly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, F/M, Hate Sex, Het, Marauders' Era, Revenge Sex, background Regulus Black/James Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 08:06:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sopdetly/pseuds/sopdetly
Summary: A woman always knows, but Lily doesn't quite know exactly what she knows.





	such confident words for a clueless wife

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2006 but never actually posted anywhere aside from my old journal. Various things inspired this, including some an old RPG and some hot fanfic.

She hadn’t been married a full month yet, but as though the ring on her finger gave her a sixth sense, she knew her husband was not being faithful to her.  
  
He loved her, certainly. The man did not settle for lesser things, and he’d chased her for years before she finally decided to give him a chance. He wanted her, adored her, made her feel like a goddess.   
  
But apparently, she did not make him feel like a god.  
  
She now stood outside of a very nice house in London, her husband’s invisibility cloak pulled tight around her to help block out the cold wind of early October, waiting for him to come out from visiting his bit on the side.   
  
She wondered who it was, if it was someone from school, some girl he’d gone to when he’d not yet won her heart. Was she a redhead, so he could pretend he had her?   
  
Lily Potter shivered and checked her watch. He’d been in there nearly forty-five minutes now; her stomach clenched as she remembered their twenty-minutes the night before, making love in bed before falling asleep. What was this woman offering him that she wasn’t? Why wouldn’t he  _tell_  her what he wanted? Tears stung at the back of her eyes. She would do anything for James, and she was no prude, she would give him whatever he wanted for him to be happy with their sex life.   
  
The sound of the door opening shook her out of her thoughts. After a moment, James appeared on the stoop, his hair as messy as ever, his coat zipped closed and his hands in his pockets. She watched as he sighed, then pulled his hands out of his pockets, and carefully slipped his wedding band back on his left hand. Lily sucked in a breath at this admission of his adultery, though she wasn’t sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing.  
  
James ran his hand through his hair, then walked down the steps and started up the street, past his invisible wife. She watched as he disappeared down the block, finally turning a corner and disappearing from sight.  
  
She took a deep breath, then looked around to make sure no one was watching and pulled off the cloak, quickly folding it up and stuffing it in her bag. Her face filled with determination, she stepped out of the twilight shadows and walked up to the door. She raised her hand to knock, but paused. She lightly dropped her hand to rest on the doorknob, then gave it careful twist; it turned easily, and she pushed the door open.  
  
The entryway was stark and spare, the cool white walls providing no sense of welcome. No pictures on the walls, or plants or rugs. Just a rack with a simple black robe hanging by itself.   
  
Lily closed the door behind her quietly, not entirely sure what she was doing. To the right was a staircase, and she bit her lip, wondering if she should go up.  
  
The sound of footsteps above startled her; they seemed to be walking towards the top of the stairs. She steeled herself, preparing to confront the woman who was stealing her husband away.  
  
“Forget something, Potter?”   
  
Lily found herself completely taken aback by the playful, low, rough, and masculine voice that spoke.  
  
More footsteps, and a pair of legs appeared through the bars of the stairs’ railing. They were bare, and even from a distance Lily knew that they were male.  
  
“Who’s there?” Now the voice was suspicious, and Lily frowned. The voice was familiar, but she couldn’t place it...  
  
She licked her lips, then called out, “It’s Lily Eva—erm, Potter. Are you...are you fucking my husband?”  
  
Silence was the reply. She started to walk towards the stairs, determined to get her answers, no matter how unexpected they were. The feet and legs shuffled. “Well?” she asked again, her tone sharp. “Are you? And  _who_  are you, anyway?”  
  
When she got to the base of the stairs, she finally allowed herself to look up, and she gasped. The young man was naked, his black hair sporting the freshly shagged look, and she had to do a double-take before she realized the face was familiar, though not as familiar as it could have been.  
  
“ _Regulus_?”  
  
The younger Black crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, his lips curving into a smug smile. “Well isn’t this a surprise?” He raised a hand and looked casually at his nails. “For you mostly, I expect. The good husband never mentioned how much he likes sucking Slytherin cock?”  
  
Lily swallowed, struggling to maintain her cool. “No, can’t say that he did. Can’t say I ever imagined that you’d take Gryffindor cock up the arse, either.”  
  
Regulus raised an eyebrow. “What makes you think he fucks me? He can fuck  _you_  whenever he wants.”   
  
“I know my husband. He’d never let someone like  _you_  take control of anything.”  
  
A sigh. “Such confident words for a clueless wife.”  
  
“And yet,” Lily said, starting to walk up the staircase, “here I am. I got a clue, and I put them all together. Except for...”  
  
“...the fact that I’m a man, not another woman?”  
  
Lily drew up next to him, looking down at the evidence of his gender. “No, I’m afraid I never came to that conclusion.” She sighed. “At least now I know what he can do with you that he can’t with me...”  
  
Regulus chuckled. “Oh, I don’t know. You always had  _quite_  the set of balls on you, Lily Evans.”  
  
She grit her teeth. “It’s Lily  _Potter_ , you arselicker.”  
  
“You got that right,” Regulus whispered, licking his lips obscenely.   
  
“Fuck you,” Lily said, slapping him across the face.  
  
Regulus rubbed his hand across his cheek and smirked. “I’d rather fuck  _you_ , actually.” He reached out and ran his fingers through her wavy red hair. “So pretty, I can understand why our James fell for you...”  
  
She pushed his hand away. “He’s not yours!”  
  
“Oh, but he  _is_. And I’m his. Been so for longer than you’ve deigned to give him the fucking time of day...”  
  
“Like hell...” Lily said, but her voice lacked confidence, and she was no longer sure of what she thought she knew about James Potter.   
  
Regulus’s smirk grew wider, now more leering than anything. “Aren’t you at all curious,  _Mrs_  Potter? Aren’t you just bursting to know what’s kept a supposedly straight Gryffindor man having an affair with his best friend’s Slytherin little brother for nearly four years?” He pushed away from the wall and stepped close to her, his body just inches from hers. “Come on,” he whispered, leaning in and brushing his lips lightly against her cheek as he spoke.   
  
Lily sucked in a breath, and let out an involuntary whimper when she smelled James’s cologne on Regulus’s skin. “Bastard!”  
  
“Let me show you...” He stepped closer still, pressing his body right up against hers, pulling a gasp from her lips. With a low chuckle, he tilted his head and kissed her roughly.  
  
She squeaked in surprise, but didn’t pull away. One small part of her brain screamed for control, insisting that she was doing the same injustice she felt James had done to her. The rest of her, however, was angry and wanted revenge, and if this  _boy_  was something that James valued, then by God she would take a little piece of him for herself.   
  
With a low growl she pushed him back against the wall, bracing them with one arm and wrapping her free arm around Regulus’s naked waist. While her mouth opened to his, her tongue invading roughly, the hand around him inched down over his bare arse, teasing her fingers just between the cheeks, seeking out the sticky residue left by her husband’s tryst.  
  
Regulus pulled away, laughing a bit. “Steady on now. Don’t want to take a tumble down the stairs, do we?” He stepped up the stairs, tugging on her arm. “Let’s take this somewhere more comfortable...”   
  
Lily followed him, unbuttoning her blouse as she went. “Not the bed,” she said. “Not that comfortable.”  
  
Regulus rolled his eyes, though she couldn’t see him. “Would the sofa do for your delicate sensibilities?”  
  
She eyed the piece of furniture, its cushions propped neatly in the corners, obviously not recently disturbed. She didn’t speak, only allowing the soft sigh of fabric hitting the hardwood floor to answer.   
  
When Regulus turned to recline on the couch, he leered at the sight of her in only a bra. He nodded to her, making a gesture with his left hand to indicate that she should continue to strip, while his right lazily wrapped around his cock, stroking lightly.  
  
Her fingers shaking slightly, she twisted her arms back to unhook her bra, then stripped it away from her body and dropped it on top of her blouse. She dropped her eyes to Regulus’s crotch, her tongue darting out to wet her lips, and she made quick work of stepping out of her shoes and skirt and panties.  
  
“Fuck you’re gorgeous.” With his free hand, Regulus reached out for her; Lily breathed deeply and took his hand in hers, climbing onto the couch to straddle his lap. He quickly wrapped his lips around one of her nipples, suckling at it with enthusiasm. She whimpered and dropped her head back, closing her eyes and trying desperately to forget who was causing the spikes of pleasure to course through her body.  
  
She could feel Regulus’s cock pressing up underneath her, and the warm, heavy heat settling low in her belly in response. As he switched to her other breast, she bore down in his lap, moaning as he reflexively pressed up into her.  
  
He pulled away, teeth pulling at her nipple before letting it go with a grin. “He loves it when I bite his nipples. Do you do that for him? Does he ask you to bite him?”  
  
Lily grunted and pinched Regulus’s own nipple, twisting it roughly, and he yelped. “ _Don’t_  fucking mention him.”   
  
Regulus smirked. “What, are you going to say that this isn’t about  _him_?” He smoothed a hand down her side, resting on her hip. “Because this is  _all_  about him, isn’t it?”  
  
She growled and pushed herself up. “Enough talking,” she muttered. The back of the couch was against the wall, and she moved to sit on top, leaning back and opening her legs. “Do something more productive with that smart mouth of yours.”  
  
For a brief moment Regulus looked dubious, and Lily felt a thrill of pride at the idea that she might be the only girl he’d ever been with. The look quickly faded, replaced with his characteristic smirk. “I suppose I can lower myself to eat a mudblood’s cunt just this once.” Before she could retort he’d moved into position and swiped his tongue over her, and she gasped instead.  
  
He wasn’t the best in the world, even given her limited experience – too much time tonguing her opening and not enough attention to her clit, though she supposed she couldn’t ask for much more from a man who was a self-professed arselicker – but it was enough to get her wet in short order, and that was the point of exercise anyway. She was an independent sort of girl; she could take care of herself if needed.  
  
Lily grabbed a clump of Regulus’s hair and pulled his head back. “Lie back,” she commanded, and to his credit he did so without a word. A glance downward confirmed that he was more than ready to fuck her properly.  
  
When she straddled him again she did so facing away from him, suspecting she’d have an easier time of it if she wasn’t looking at a face that was not her ( _lying, unfaithful_ ) husband’s. With a practiced hand she gave his cock several quick pumps, and she smiled to herself when she heard Regulus groan. She took a deep breath and reminded herself why she was doing this, then aligned their bodies and firmly sank down on his cock, her head falling back as he filled her.   
  
For a few minutes he let her take control, let her set the pace and guide the effort. Lily shifted slightly, trying to find  _that_  angle, and she had just turned slightly to the left when she felt his hand grab her hair and pull her back. She cried out, moving her arm to snake under his neck, bracing herself. For a moment she stared at the man beneath her, a face at once familiar and strange, ocean-grey eyes gone glassy with arousal. His mouth was open and panting, and she was suddenly reminded of the look on his brother’s face that time she’d sworn to Remus she would forget all knowledge of...  
  
Lily slammed her eyes closed and let her free hand fall between her legs, her fingers sliding into her wetness and stroking the sensitive flesh. Regulus began to trust up into her, and her fingers would sometimes brush against the slick underside of his cock and he would hiss and pull more tightly on her hair, further tangling the strands already over-curled from the damp weather.  
  
As his pants grew louder and more stuttered, his thrusting became equally erratic, and she found herself suddenly teetering on the edge of orgasm. Her eyes opened and she looked down, past his face and through his hair, to where she could see the accusing glint of gold that was wrapped around her finger. With a cry she closed her eyes again and tipped her head back, baring her neck and unafraid of what consequences it would bring; if he would seek to mark her neck, so be it.  
  
But instead the pressure on her scalp released and both of his hands clamped onto her hips, holding her steady in a more upright position as he thrust hard and fast. With one last vigorous press of her fingers to her clit, she tumbled, clenching around his cock. As she rode out the aftershocks, she felt him pulse and release, bellowing a groan in pleasure.  
  
She didn’t sit for long after he came; without a word she pulled away from him and stood up, moving immediately to her discarded clothes.   
  
“Leaving so soon?”  
  
Lily stepped into her skirt, refusing to look back at him. “This never happened.”  
  
“I must congratulate my imagination, then, for conjuring up such satisfying wank material.”  
  
She didn’t respond, shrugging into her blouse and cursing the warm blush that rose in her cheeks.   
  
“You going to tell him? Not this, but that you know?”  
  
Lily dropped her hands to her side and hung her head. “Probably not,” she admitted.  
  
There was a silence, then the sound of bare feet hitting the floor. Regulus touched her shoulder, making her jump just slightly.  
  
“He ended it, actually.” Her eyes widened and she turned around, looking up the other man. “Waited until we had our fun, of course, but...” Regulus shrugged. “Said you give him more than I ever could. And he’s right.” He smiled, just the slightest curve of his lips. “You can love him. And that’s what he deserves.”  
  
Lily swallowed, her stomach clenching .What had she just  _done_?   
  
Regulus must have seen something reflected in her eyes. “You should probably go,” he said, his voice low and hoarse, tinged with regret.   
  
She nodded. “Stay away from us. I mean it.” She started walking towards the stairs.  
  
“Right.” He turned away, reaching for a robe hanging next to the bathroom door. “Do anything for him, yeah?”  
  
She paused at the top of the stairs. “I’ll do  _everything_  for him,” she promised.  
  
Lily Potter left the house feeling no better than when she had approached it.


End file.
